


I'm sorry.

by passionatememes



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Ren is sad, Vent fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionatememes/pseuds/passionatememes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren is lonely, and with loneliness comes even worse emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry.

Ren studied his reflection in the bathroom mirror and then sighed. He was lonely. Aoba had been going out with his friends directly after work, coming home late at night after Ren had fallen asleep. Lately, it didn’t seem like he cared much about Ren at all--and Ren felt like now he was just existing without a purpose. As he walked back to the room he and Aoba shared, he flopped on the bed, sulking. For a while, he and Aoba had been inseparable, but as Ren began to be able to do things by himself, Aoba had decided to hang out with his other friends. That was fine, of course, Ren simply wanted Aoba to be happy and understood that a lively social life was crucial to Aoba’s mental health, but some part of him wished that Aoba would just come home and spend some time with him again.

 

But why would he do that? Ren wasn’t special. He wasn’t sociable like Koujaku and Mizuki, he wasn’t smart and didn’t have any special skill, like Noiz, he didn’t have the benefit of Clear’s optimism and he didn’t have the strength to be okay with solidarity like Mink. He wasn’t special. He was just Ren--clumsy, anxious, socially awkward, a killjoy--so why would anyone, nonetheless _Aoba_ , want to be around him?

 

Maybe he should’ve disappeared in the first place.

 

Staring up at the ceiling, he bit his lip. He felt so incredibly guilty for feeling like this, as is it was his fault and he should be grateful that he was even alive right now. He had been given a second chance, a chance to be happy, and he was fucking it up. Ren closed his eyes, only one thought running through his mind.

 

_I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m so sad all the time. I’m sorry I’m not as good as everyone else. I’m sorry I don’t know what to do anymore. I’m sorry that I can’t fix myself._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a rly short vent fanfic because I relate to Ren 100% and it's just a lil something im going through


End file.
